


We Stood Up

by lady_with_cats



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, Fanvids, Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world and the kids are still fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 'Failsafe'. Additional warning for canonical character deaths. Song 'Stood Up' by A Fine Frenzy.

[Originally on LJ](http://lady-with-cats.livejournal.com/40102.html).

 

**Author's Note:**

> M'GANNNNN. FEELINGS! KIDSSSS!


End file.
